The power of truth
by QueenYoda
Summary: After Anakin has a dream of his potential future, he is forced to go to his former teacher for help. Will Anakin's fear of his internal darkness force the truth from him? Or will he only sink farther into the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

_He had always hated not being able to see things. _

_ During temple training when they had blindfolded him, he had fidgeted until the practice was over; such was his hatred of darkness. Darkness represented the smug hatred in a slaver's eye as they raised a whip over his head, or the cruel sneer of a Sith as he beat him. However, being the Jedi he was, he was, once again, covered in darkness. _

You turned her against me!

_ There was a voice coming from the darkness, which slowly seeped into light. Anakin squinted, the voice was familiar, and evil, thick with hatred and fury. Then, a great burst of light caused him to snap his eyes shut and shield them from the vivid brightness over-powering the darkness. _

Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?

_ Was that a youngling? What was a youngling doing in the light? Suddenly, the light burning through his closed eyes dulled. _

_ Anakin opened them, and froze. He was on the bridge of his ship, The Resolute. There were not clones in the controls below the deck, but uniformed men who nonetheless looked all the same._

_ On his bridge a black… Machine was standing. His black cape was fluttering softly, as if forever propelled by an evil force. His entire body was a shiny black metal. He was breathing harshly, erratically, a sound that filled the entire room. Anakin knew, just by looking at him, that he was a Sith. No Jedi could look like that and live. _

I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.

_ Obi-wan? Anakin looked around, wondering why these voices kept coming, what were they trying to tell him? Before Anakin could think on this further, the doors behind him opened. _

_ The machine turned, and his black shielded eyes stared right at Anakin. No eyes had ever terrified Anakin more than those black, gaping holes of despair and emptiness. His hand crept towards his lightsaber, but the beast did not seem to notice him. A second later, Anakin saw why._

You were my best friend!

_ Two clones dragged in a sagging body, limp in their arms it appeared to be a female by her distinguished curves, and three long Lekku hung lifelessly on the floor. Anakin gawked, clones? Working for a Sith? No, this couldn't be, this wasn't right. He stared at the prisoner, wondering who it was. When the girl looked up, Anakin gasped in horror. It was Ahsoka, a few years older, but he would recognize her anywhere. _

I trusted you, Anakin!

_ The anguished, furious voice was also Ahsoka's. Anakin felt his heart hammer in his chest as the clones forced Ahsoka to her knees before the black machine. He folded his hands behind his back, staring at her. Anakin wanted to drop to his knees next to his padawan, whose bruised face and cut skin only gave a small glimpse of her pain. _

You were The Chosen One!

_ Obi-wan; shut up and help Ahsoka. Anakin watched the machine as he took a step closer to Ahsoka. The older face looked up, her large blue eyes defiant and fearless. That made one of them, at least, because Anakin's heart was hammering in fear. He wanted to throw himself over Ahsoka's body, to protect her from those endless black eyes. _

I hate you!

_ He what? Why weren't these voices staying on topic? And was that his voice? No, it couldn't be, it was intoxicated with fury and malice that didn't befit Anakin at all._

_ "General Tano," the monster said cordially. His voice was deep and metallic. "The last time I saw you, you were a mere commander. You've grown, Snips" Snips? Oh, no he did not. _

_ He did not just call her that. This Sith did not just call her Snips. Who was he? How did he know? What was going __**on**__? _

_ "If these traders would let me stand, I'd be taller than you, Darth," Anakin doubted that, the monster was pretty tall. But, good on you, Snips, for getting to him like that. Anakin scowled, Darth? _

You were supposed to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!

_ He what? When did that happen? "As impudent as ever, young one. I'd have thought years in hiding would teach you a bit of humility," Hiding? Pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Ahsoka had been in hiding, only now she had been captured by a Sith, who had bribed some mutinous clones into working for him. Where was he? Was he dead? _

Anakin, you're breaking my heart.

_ Padme? No, not her, not her too. "You thought wrong then, it's only given me a harder edge to fight with, my old master" she replied calmly. Anakin felt the breath knocked out of his lungs, __**old master? **_

_ "I see. Tell me, Ahsoka, whatever happened to __**my**__ old master?" Ahsoka's entire face shut down. "Dead," she spat. The monster let out a dry chuckle. _

Don't make me kill you.

_ "Oh, no, I would have felt it, and besides, Obi-wan is too smart to be killed by a couple of clones," he said. Anakin gasped, tears blurring his vision. The pieces fell into place. That metal beast was he. "How would you know? Maybe he gave up on life, when his best friend betrayed him," Anakin felt his knees tremble; he wanted this to stop. He wanted that __**thing**__ to vanish. _

You were our only hope for peace!

_ He wanted to drop to his knees, to beg the voice to be quiet. He would not believe it, he could not. "Obi-wan will never give up," was that a hint-just a hint- of respect in his metallic voice? "You broke his heart," Ahsoka sighed, as if they had been through this already. The droid suddenly growled, Anakin could see his fists clench. _

You were my brother, Anakin!

_"Enough! Tell me where The Rebel base is! It is time for this foolish rebellion of yours to end, my old padawan!" he boomed. Ahsoka only smiled faintly and closed her eyes. "You should know me by now Darth, whatever you do to me, I'll never tell you anything," she said softly. _

_ The droid ignited his lightsaber, pressing it to her throat. Anakin felt his breathing cut off short. "You would give up your life for a load of hopeful farmers? You're smarter than that, Ahsoka," he droned. Rage flooded through Anakin, who was he to tell her that? _

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

_ Neither could he. "My master, Anakin Skywalker, would have done the same once," Ahsoka chuckled weakly. The monster took a wild slash at her. Ahsoka screamed and doubled over, gasping as blood ran down her sliced side. A hot fire ran through Anakin's veins, he wanted so badly to help, to draw his saber and deliver the same cut to the monster. "That name means __**nothing**__ to me anymore," The beast said calmly. _

This is the end for you my master.

_ "It used to mean something! It meant everything to me!" Ahsoka spat. When she looked up, her eyes were filled with fury. "You were the Chosen One! The Jedi depended on you! And you slaughtered the very people who needed you the most!" He __**what?**__ The ground started to spin as horror engulfed him. _

Master, this isn't right, you know it isn't. Please, leave them alone.

_ With a howl of pure vengeance, the machine raised his saber, empty black eyes somehow ablaze with rage. _**_"No!"_**_ Anakin screamed. Nevertheless, the saber came down, and Ahsoka, headless and bleeding, dropped. _

He sat up, gasping for breath. Tears mingled with the sweat pouring into his eyes. His bare chest trickled with both elements and thrust itself up and down with fast breaths. He shook his head, the image of Ahsoka's headless body welded into his mind.

He shook his head, where **_was_** Ahsoka? His mind went into a panic as he started to scramble out of bed. Was his body covered in black metal? Had he already killed the Jedi? Broke Padme's heart? Become a Sith?

Looking down, except for his uncovered mechanical hand he saw familiar, pale flesh. His breathing slowed and he remembered that Ahsoka was on a mission with Master Secura and Jinx again. Padme was on a diplomatic trip to Rodia and the Chancellor had a business meeting tonight. Wonderful, he was totally alone in this.

No Ahsoka, no Padme, no chancellor, this dream would eat him alive, it **was **eating him alive. There was no one to talk to about it though. Except….


	2. Chapter 2

~Palpatine's POV~

"I see no reason why we still need Skywalker," Dooku huffed across from him. Sidious took another sip of his wine, his red eyes burrowing into his pawn, who was too angry to notice.

"Tell me, Darth Tyrannous, do you **want** to wipe the Jedi Order off the face of the universe forever?" he asked. _The same Order that's hunting me down this minute?_ He added in his mind.

"**I **certainly do!" Dooku's droid commander General Grievous croaked from by the door. What part of stay and guard **silently** did he not understand?

"As do I. And to accomplish that, we need someone who will walk into the temple, unsuspected, and not a Galactic criminal in the eyes of the Republic," he gave his protégé a pointed look. "To wipe them out," he explained as patiently as Rage and anger allowed. The younger Sith before him leaned forward, his chin in his hands.

"I see. But after that, do we kill Skywalker?" Why didn't he just shut up and go with it? "As you're worrying about Anakin, may I remind you that the Jedi are hunting for me as we speak!" He slammed a palm down, making Dooku flinch back. The Jedi weren't searching for Chancellor Palpatine of course, but Darth Sidious.

Mace Windu led the search only five stories below in the criminal underground, where every dirty deed to the council was committed. It would take a while, but Sidious had no doubt that the Jedi would find clues that would lead them back to him.

It was amazing that they hadn't already sensed Dooku and General Grievous. After all, they were all sitting in the Senate Building, which held dozens of Jedi already, speaking with Senators and such. True, the Count and he were using combined Force power to hide their force signatures, but even the Jedi should have been able to pick something up.

Four years ago, before the Clone war, they would have sensed it, from the oldest master to the youngest youngling, they would have known that there were Sith on their home world, but now, they only had eyes and ears for the War. Loyalty and determination could do that to a being.

Dooku bowed his head, his eyes downcast. Sidious could feel his fear sharply. He breathed it in, it felt so good to have such power over a man who even the Jedi feared. "I... I know, master. I apologize. Yes, the plan will continue as you expected," Sidious let something of a smile cross his features, which actually hurt a little. He wasn't used to smiling.

"Very good, my apprentice," _my soon to be dead apprentice._

I want to say thank you to **everyone** who reviewed. I honestly did not expect them so soon. This story isn't long, but I plan on making a much bigger one once I figure out all the tricks. Thanks again!

~Queen Yoda


	3. Chapter 3

~Anakin's POV~

It had been three months since he had stood in front of this door last. Once, he had come here whenever they were both in the same place.

He considered his home the Senate Building, where Padme was, but this apartment came in close second. He had some of his fondest memories here. And some of his worst. But that was what made a home after all.

The door in front of him was the door to Obi-wan Kenobi's apartment, where he had spent most of his life living and training with his master. He hadn't been here in so long for the downright reason that he had avoided Obi-wan for three months.

They hadn't even had a mission together, which Anakin suspected was something on Obi-wan's part. He must've seen the cold look in Anakin's eyes the last time they had seen each other and taken it as a warning to stay away. He had been right.

A dull fire burned in Anakin's soul at remembering the scene that had played out three months ago. Obi-wan had faked his death and went undercover to find out the plot of a bounty hunter who was accused of having a scheme to capture the Republic's Chancellor, one of Anakin's oldest friends.

A brilliant plan, surely, and one even Anakin had to admit, worked to perfection.

The only thing was, Obi-wan had not told Anakin he wasn't actually dead. For a few eternal, tortured days, Anakin had believed his former master, his best friend, his father, mentor and brother, was dead. It had shattered his heart.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan had been prancing around the galaxy with Cad Bane and Marallo Eval, not in the least guilty that he had ripped Anakin's heart in two.

Thus, their long, **extremely** strong friendship had weakened considerably. Anakin didn't know if he could ever forgive Obi-wan for what he did, but at the moment, his former master was the only one he trusted enough to talk out this dream with.

Taking in a deep breath, Anakin stepped inside. To his surprise, the lights had been dimmed. The furniture shadowed and the rooms empty at examination by the force. Anakin ran a hand though his hair in a sign of stress.

He knew Obi-wan was on Courascant. He had an uncanny way of just knowing. Obi-wan likewise also had the same way of just knowing when Anakin was near, even without the force. Suddenly, he heard someone let out a sigh of relief from behind him.

He jumped and twirled around, his hand already on his lightsaber. But it was only Obi-wan Kenobi himself who walked out from the shadows. The lights snapped on, controlled by the force. Obi-wan let his force signature join Anakin's; he had been hiding it.

"Oh, Anakin, it's only you" he said, not seeming at all surprised to see him after three months. Anakin blinked. Obi-wan looked exhausted; there were new lines of stress on his forehead and surrounding his eyes.

Bags of sleeplessness rested under his eyes. His right eye had blackened bruise surrounding it and several cuts decorated his face. He was shirtless, with a reddened blood bandage around his ribs, which were purple and bruised and scarred. A burn on his arm was also ruby red. What had this war done to his master?

"I was afraid Bant had found me," Obi-wan continued starting to un-wrap the bandage on his ribs. "This is the sixth time I've escaped from the med-bay today," he explained seeing Anakin's cocked eyebrow. "And just **why** are you out of bed? You look terrible," Anakin demanded.

And then, felt a prick of annoyance at himself for being so concerned for this man's well-being. Obi-wan chuckled softly, a sound Anakin was furthermore frustrated at himself for missing. He was _**not**_a scrared youngling who craved his master's attention anymore.

"I'm fine, I just look bad. Bant has more important things to do than take care of me, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," he said. He sat down on the couch, finally getting the bandage off and laying it down next to him. He took a roll of clean gauze from his pocket, starting to un-ravel a long piece. "So," he glanced up at him.

"To what do I owe this honor of being excused from my exile?" Ah, so he **knew **Anakin had been avoiding him. Anakin crossed his arms, but had to smile.

"Whoever said it was exile? What if I've just been busy?" Not all a lie. Obi-wan looked up at him with amused blue eyes, similar to his own. "Anakin, busy or not, you have **_always _**found a way to come talk to me," he pointed out. Anakin sighed, that was true.

Obi-wan snapped off a piece of bandage with his teeth, trying to wrap it around his ribs. Anakin watched in concern and admiration, even in pain, Obi-wan was still trying to handle things on his own.

"What happened?" he asked as Obi-wan got a section wrapped unto his hand accidentally. Obi-wan sighed, and Anakin saw a flash of sadness in his azure eyes. "Long story. And one I don't favor sharing with you at the moment, let's just say I got quite the beating," he studied his bandage as it mysteriously got wrapped around his forehead for some reason.

Anakin watched, trying hard not to laugh. "Anyway, what's wrong? Your grudges usually last a year or so," Obi-wan went on, struggling now. "They do not!" Anakin said indignantly. Obi-wan got the bandage wrapped around his left arm, under his right and now behind his knee.

"Yes, they do," Obi-wan corrected, his brow knitted in aggravation as he glared at the small piece of tangled bandage still in his control. He glanced at Anakin's twitching mouth. "Don't laugh, this is a serious matter," he scolded sternly. Anakin burst into laughter. "Really? Because it looks a bit too funny to be a serious matter," he laughed.

Obi-wan's mouth twitched up. "I suppose it is funny, I'm more tired than I thought, obviously. How in the blazes do you work this wicked contraption?" He sighed, and then glanced at Anakin, his eyes asking for the help his mouth wouldn't.

Anakin chuckled and sat next to him before he took the bind from his hand, slowly un-wrapping it from around Obi-wan's body.

"You'll strangle yourself if you keep doing that," he informed him. Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Anakin, as if I weren't already aware," he said sarcastically. "Back to topic, what brought you here?" he asked.

Anakin didn't meet his eye, maybe he could survive the dream himself, Obi-wan was tired, and injured, he shouldn't need more things to worry about. "What makes you think something is wrong? Maybe I just got tired of avoiding you," he replied.

Obi-wan put a fatherly hand on his shoulder. Anakin felt a sting of affection for his old friend. He had truly missed him. Blast him.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said gently. "You know you can always talk to me about anything, no matter how tired I am," another selfless move by the great _Negotiator_. Anakin sighed and finished un-tying him. "What's broken?" he asked. "I can do it," Obi-wan reached for the bandage.

Anakin glared at him. Obi-wan sighed and rubbed his forehead in the gesture that meant he was getting impatient. "Sixth rib on the left side," he relented reluctantly. Anakin nodded and started bandaging smugly.

"I had a dream," he admitted. Obi-wan didn't speak, only looked at him expectantly. Anakin finished bandaging his rib and sat up. "It was…. Horrible. And more like a premonition. It's killing me," he sighed.

Obi-wan nodded understandingly, waiting for details. Anakin hesitated a moment, the emotions of last night starting to over-take him again. The remarkable fear, horror and disgust slithered up his throat again.

Slowly, he reached across his and Obi-wan's bond. He could find no way to describe his dream, so he would have to show him. Hesitantly, Obi-wan lowered his shields and Anakin projected the dream into his mind.

After a minute, Anakin retreated from the bond. Obi-wan's face was thoughtful as he silently used the force to pull his shirt back over to him. "It… Had the making of a premonition," he said at last. Anakin nodded, fear choking him, fear that he would one day turn into that **_monster_**.

"Do you think it's the future? Will I become that... That monster?" he asked softly. Obi-wan gave him an odd look, as if he were going insane.

"Of course not. You're too good to be a Sith, Anakin. Instead of enslaving people I could see you giving all the slaves of the galaxy fresh fruit and enslaving the slavers instead," he snorted. Anakin felt his fear lessen some, but despair still remained, tinged now with anger. He stood, his fists clenched.

"No, Obi-wan. You're wrong. I'm not as good as I seem. I've made too many mistakes. I'm too afraid, too angry, too merciless," he growled.

Obi-wan didn't seem worried, "you're like many Jedi," he said. Anakin wanted to hit him. He did not understand; he did not understand Anakin's pain. "Do other Jedi slaughter a whole village of perfectly innocent people?" He demanded harshly.

Uh, oh! and there goes secret number one!


	4. Chapter 4

~Obi-wan's POV~

The shock on Anakin's face suggested that he had not meant to say what he had. Obi-wan himself was wishing this had stayed un-said. Anakin had done _**what?**_

"Obi-wan," Anakin gasped, blinking, as if he were in a dream he wished he could wake up from. "You did **_what,_** Anakin?" His own voice surprised him, it was sharp now, the unrivaled sharpness of a General, not a friend. Anakin lowered his eyes and gulped, as if he expected Obi-wan to hit him. Obi-wan would never do any such thing.

But he was close.

"I… I didn't mean to say that," Anakin mumbled as he looked down at his feet. Obi-wan stood up, his shoulders squared and jaw set, he would get an answer to that, it had to have come from somewhere.

"Maybe it was time for it to be said," Obi-wan replied harshly. Suddenly, his mind cleared, becoming an empty space of distraction. Qui-gon's voice filled his thoughts. _You have had your fair share of dances with the Dark Side, my old_ _apprentice. Listen, and then speak,_

_ Yes, master_. Obi-wan sucked in a deep breath, watching Anakin, who had his head down and was fidgeting with his fingers nervously. He glanced up at Obi-wan with frightened eyes.

"What happened?" Anakin looked up in surprise. Obi-wan's voice was still stern and clipped, but calm this time. Obi-wan stayed standing, his arms crossed and his eyes burning into Anakin's, ready to catch any hint of a lie.

"They… They killed my mother," his old apprentice began, his teeth clenched. "They tortured her, master," Obi-wan's heart softened. "Who?" he asked softly. Anakin sighed, his voice stronger and more Anakin like this time.

"The Tusken Raiders, of Tatooine. I… I kept having those dreams, of my mother, when I was supposed to be protecting Padme on Naboo. I knew she was in trouble, master, I just knew it so I went to Tatooine…."

"Padme went with you?" Obi-wan interrupted. Anakin looked down, his face flushed. "She wanted too," he grumbled. "I know she did. I was wondering where she was when you went there," Obi-wan sighed, rubbing his forehead, why hadn't he paid more heed?

Anakin blinked up at him, his eyes surprised. "You knew I was on Tatooine?" He gasped. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile elegantly. "Of course. Your comm. link does have a tracking device you know. How do you think I contacted you?" He asked.

Anakin shook his head, running a hand through his hair in a growing sign of stress. Obi-wan didn't know what he was so stressed about, his apprentice hadn't abandoned every scrap of teaching he had ever been given. He was only admitting to it.

"But, did you know why I was there?" he asked. Obi-wan nodded; his face emotionless though his heart raced, had Anakin actually done that? "I assumed it was something about your mother. I figured you liberated her," he admitted. Anakin snorted and grinned humorlessly. "I wish. Padme and I got there to find out she had been sold," he spat.

_Like a dog,_ Obi-wan thought bitterly. "To some spice farmers in the desert. That's where I found Threepio again. They were good people, The Lars, thankfully. They told me my mother was happy living with them; I believe she did at least, get some taste of freedom with them. But… One day, she was kidnapped by the raiders," he groaned and put his head in his hands.

Obi-wan had the strong impulse to sit next to him and put an arm around him. Following that impulse, he did. Anakin let out a slow breath under his touch. "Everyone in Tatooine knew about the raiders, they're mindless, cruel animals Obi-wan," his voice were choked with an anguish Obi-wan had never heard from him before.

"They tortured her for a month, and when I finally found her again, she was so near death that she…" His voice cracked. Obi-wan watched him worriedly, his hart contracting in his chest. Why hadn't he ever asked about what had happened on Tatooine?

He had ignored it, telling himself that Anakin had freed his mother and had been sad to have to depart from her once more. But he had. Obi-wan had seen strength in that, and he had been pleased.

He saw the truth now. The truth was that he hadn't wanted to believe any of the horrors that he knew often came with slavery and life on Tatooine had happened to his padawan.

"She died in my arms," Obi-wan cringed. Now he honestly wished he had known this. He would have helped. "I… I was so angry, master. I… I finally just snapped. They were animals, and I slaughtered them all like Animals. Even the women and children," Obi-wan felt his breathing start to catch in his throat, the children?

Anakin looked up, and Obi-wan saw his bottom lip tremble in a motion so childlike Obi-wan momentarily forgot that this wasn't his padawan any longer. "I'm... I'm sorry, Obi-wan," he gasped. Obi-wan was taken aback, sorry? What was Anakin sorry for? True, he had killed a whole village of people, but it was Obi-wan's fault as well.

He let out a slow breath and put his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "You've learned your lesson," he breathed. Anakin gawked at him as if he had lost his mind. Obi-wan long realized that his mind had been lost when he had come to the Temple at the age of three.

"What? How? You haven't even yelled at me yet," He gasped. Obi-wan would have laughed, but his broken rib was aching appallingly, and something told him laughing would only make it worse. "I am not going to yell at you. Do you feel guilty about what you did?" He asked.

Anakin nodded, and a tear made its way down his cheek. Obi-wan saw years of pain and guilt and hatred in his eyes. Force, _**Qui-gon**_ would have seen this. "Then you have learned your lesson, because you learned to be more careful of your anger from now on," Anakin swiped at his tears, shaking his head hastily, eyes wide.

"No, you don't understand! I still use anger. I liked having that power; I liked killing all of those people. I'm not the Jedi I'm supposed to be," how many times had Obi-wan told himself that?

As a padawan, he had been convinced that he was not the kind of Jedi that would ever mean anything to the galaxy. He had been convinced he would never be anything worthwhile.

"Anakin, as far as I'm concerned, every Jedi has his touch with the dark side. If a Jedi comes back to the light after that touch, it means he's truly a Jedi," Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin's chest comfortingly. "You are going through nothing any other Jedi has not," he assured him.

"I'm pretty sure no other Jedi has seen a parent die in their arms," Anakin sneered bitterly. Obi-wan smiled condescendingly, sighing. He stood, and folded his hands behind his back, carefully choosing his words.

He had long learned that words were everything to Anakin. He didn't see any secret points unless they were painfully obvious. So different from Obi-wan, who could read any secret meaning in any word.

"Have you already forgotten how Qui-gon died, my old apprentice?" he asked softly. Astonishment and realization sunk into Obi-wan through the force from Anakin. "I'm surprised, he is the reason you're here after all," Obi-wan chuckled. He sighed again, the pain of losing his master still haunted him, it stuck to him like a sharp bur.

"It isn't the same," Anakin said hesitantly, as if he were trying to convince himself too. "You'd be surprised at how the same it is. Qui-gon was like my father, seeing him die," Obi-wan felt a lump form in his throat, which occurred every time he had spoken of Qui-gon's death, which wasn't often, if at all.

"It still haunts me. I know how it is to hate the killer, my young friend. I killed," he changed his revelation. After all, Darth Maul had beaten him senseless a few days ago. He was not dead, unfortunately.

"Well, I **tried **to kill Darth Maul calmly. It didn't happen that way," he turned, looking Anakin square in the eye. As he had expected, the younger knight did not look away. Obi-wan had taught him well in that sector at least. Never back down.

"Every Jedi makes mistakes, Anakin; we all have our dark moments. Force knows I've had too many. But you have a padawan of your own now, you have to let what happened go," he said sternly.

He remembered a time when he had told himself the same. It hurts, he knew it did, because telling himself that had ached. Letting go of death was growing up. He had had to grow up much too early, but it worked.

Anakin slowly nodded, absorbing this. "What about my dream, and how do I let go?" This man had an infinite amount of questions and doubts, how did he pull off the confident, cocky air all the time?

"You let go by accepting it happened and moving on. And the dream? Well, you aren't a big black breathing machine yet," though the dream worried him, it seemed too surreal to be a premonition. Anakin was too…. Anakin, to be a Sith.

Anakin nodded, slowly, and looked down. Obi-wan could see his inner turmoil. Years of hatred, anger and guilt were hard to let go, he should know.

Finally, Anakin let out a deep breath, and Obi-wan felt a ripple in the force, he had let go. The anger and pain of his mother's death had flowed back into the force peacefully. When Anakin looked up again, his eyes were brighter than Obi-wan had seen in a long time, glowing with a special type of compassion and integrity.

The older man crossed his arms and beamed, he was proud of his former padawan. "Feel better?" He asked. Anakin jumped up and wrapped strong, muscular arms around Obi-wan, who toppled back, shocked. He hated being hugged. He hated being touched, actually.

"I feel magnificent, master!" He laughed. Obi-wan smiled and nodded. "I assumed so. Mind letting go of me now?" Force, he hated being touched. Anakin only laughed and let go, his eyes buzzing with excitement. "What** is** this? I feel great!" he asked. Obi-wan brushed himself off, his rib was groaning in supreme agony, though Obi-wan hid it.

"It's called peace and relief, my old apprentice," he told him. Anakin snickered and shook his head, letting go of him "of course you know the name," his eyes softened. "Thank you, Obi-wan, I didn't think you'd understand," he said gratefully. Obi-wan shrugged.

"I did nothing, Anakin, you did this yourself. I'm only sorry I didn't ask about this earlier," he said, eyes aflame with resentment. Anakin had been such a handful that whenever he wasn't causing direct trouble Obi-wan had turned a blind eye. Thus, he had missed this.

Anakin shook his head, his expressions serious now. "Don't blame yourself. Even if you would have asked, I wouldn't have told you the truth, I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me," he admitted.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, disappointed in Anakin? Didn't the boy know Obi-wan would forgive his own killer? All of a sudden, Obi-wan's comm. link went off. Anakin watched as he answered it.

"Obi-wan, get Skywalker, we have a problem," It was Mace Windu, his tone breathless and rushed. Anakin glanced at him, his eyes hard. "What is it?" Obi-wan asked worriedly. "Grievous has kidnapped the Chancellor," they stared at one another, mouths agape.

Bum, bum, bum! Here we go!


	5. Chapter 5

~Palpatine's POV~

Obi-wan brushed the stray strands of brown locks back from his face, which had contorted itself into relief. Anakin looked over at them, the disbelief and amazement that he had actually landed half a ship evident on his face.

"Well," Obi-wan breathed giving him a weary, sheepish smile. "Another happy landing," the secret Sith stared at him, this man truly was insane. Anakin should have left him on Grievous' ship.

Nonetheless, his future apprentice laughed. Sidious concocted his expression into a reluctant politician grin. "Another? You've done this before?" he asked as calmly as one could after falling from the depths of space.

Obi-wan nodded and un-buckled himself, seemingly unfazed. "Every day for the past four years, Chancellor. Are you alright?" Skywalker offered him a hand up, his young face cheerful yet tired. Artoo beeped as Obi-wan used his lightsaber to peel away the malfunctioned door.

"Fine, my boy," the Chancellor waved off the hand, standing himself. "Congratulations. Landing this ship was an incredible feet, you really are quite something," he praised. Anakin beamed and bowed his head humbly. "It was nothing," he mumbled.

"Anakin," Obi-wan called as the door dropped off and fresh sunlight filtered in. "Your padawan is here," Anakin twirled, his face astounded. "Ahsoka?" He asked just as an orange body sailed in, followed by Senatorial guards.

Palpatine suppressed a groan, not **this** girl. Anakin's padawan irritated him to the fullest degree imaginable, with her optimistic personality and selfless demeanor. Anakin had bragged about her so many times in a night that Sidious had struggled not to gag.

And here she was again, her large, predatory blue eyes searching the room intently as her hands stayed firmly on her hips, her stance so proud and unruffled Palpatine was taken aback. She had grown since he had last seen her, and he loathed to admit that she was quite attractive now. Worthy of note, certainly.

"Chancellor," one of his guards said as he walked up. "Are you hurt?" Palpatine smiled; such loyalty. "No, commander, I am fine. The Jedi took good care of me," he assured him. The guard nodded, and Palpatine could sense his relief. "Everyone still in one piece?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin walked over to her and Obi-wan.

"Bruised, not beaten," Obi-wan replied rubbing the back of his sore neck. "What are you doing here, Snips?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka smiled and pushed the holo-gram mode on her comm. link, a holo-graphic Yoda appeared with Mace Windu and Master Gallia by his side.

"Everyone is alive and well, Master Yoda," Ahsoka reported. Palpatine walked into view of the holo-gram, mildly curious. What had the child been doing to deserve the right to escort them back to the Senate Building? And report on their success from the front lines?

As far as the council knew, a whole droid armada could have followed them back. Then again, with her Anakin and Kenobi working together, the droid armada might've lasted all of ten seconds before they, too, were scrapped.

"And I assume you've already rid our atmosphere of all Separatists?" He inquired. The old master nodded. "Clone fighters destroyed them, they did," he turned to Ahsoka with a slightly less disdainful glint in his eye. None of the Jedi seemed to like the Senate. Or their leader, as dedicated as they were. They were a load of hypocrites.

"Padawan, escort them back to the senate Building you will. And then back for your briefing you must come," Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, master" Yoda nodded before the holo-gram vanished.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Briefing?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded "I was in the Senate Building when the droids came. I saved a few Senators," she shrugged, as if saving Galactic Senators was all in a day's work. The two older Jedi nodded as such in addition.

"Huh, well I'd say this was a pretty good mission, right master?" Anakin put an elbow on Obi-wan's shoulder companionably as the hovercraft hustled up to the gaping hole.

"One of your better ones, since you killed the contemptuous count," Obi-wan agreed with a grin. Ahsoka gaped at Anakin. "Wait, what? You killed Dooku?" She gasped. Anakin glanced down, and Palpatine saw a hint of regret in his eyes before he said; "yah, he's dead," Ahsoka's whole face lit up into a smile as they walked aboard the senatorial limo.

"That's amazing master! Nice work!" Anakin laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I wish you'd have been there, Snips, I could have used some back up since the Great _Negotiator_ was knocked out cold," he teased flashing Obi-wan an impish grin as Palpatine sat. The Jedi remained standing near the door, more from habit Palpatine suspected than anything else.

"The only reason I was knocked out was because some Chosen One was doing too many flashy moves and got slammed into a wall," Obi-wan countered calmly looking out the window as if for enemy ships. Palpatine frowned; something wasn't right in the force. It was too… Relaxed.

"Okay, before you two get into it, does this mean that the war is over?" Ahsoka asked. "No," Palpatine piped up. "Grievous is still at large," the three Jedi looked over at him with confused eyes.

"I have fought Grievous personally, Chancellor, and one thing I know is that he is a coward," Obi-wan pointed out patiently. "He will run and hide, as he always does when he loses," Palpatine resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The ever humble and cautious Kenobi thought he knew everything, did he? "Yes, but now he is the commander of the droid army. We cannot risk the Separatists fleeing to him and continuing this war," he countered. Obi-wan was silent for a moment, his face thoughtful before he nodded. "I agree," well, that was unexpected.

Anakin cocked and impressed eyebrow at Palpatine before going on. "Where do you think Grievous is, Obi-wan?" the Jedi master shrugged, his face contemplative.

"Somewhere in the Outer Rim would be my guess, but Grievous is tricky, he could be anywhere," why did Jedi speak in riddles? All that just to say he didn't know?

"I have no doubt the Jedi will find him," Palpatine said confidently. "Oh, we **will**," Obi-wan Anakin and Ahsoka said in unified voice of determination.

"Coming up on the Senate Building," The pilot said. Palpatine smiled up at Anakin. "I'll have to inform the senate of your valor, you know," Anakin waved his hand dismissively.

"Every Jedi has valor, it isn't anything much to be impressed about" now that was a problem. He was supposed to beam, to go on about his heroic action to his padawan. He wasn't supposed to be modest . What had happened?

The atmosphere was too relaxed. Palpatine had expected a slight buzz of apprehension to be in the air as there had been since the Hardeen episode. But no, the bond between Obi-wan and Anakin was still painfully strong, and the bond with the little Togruta? It was remarkable.

The force signature around Anakin was no longer tinted with dark. It was now fully light. That would not do. Palpatine drummed his fingers on the chair as the pilot announced that they would be landing in a moment. He had spent pain-staking years tinting Anakin, what had this blasted Jedi done to his monster?


	6. Chapter 6

Four weeks later:

~Anakin's POV~

"For my own safety," Anakin mumbled resentfully as he leaned forward in his chair. "What does he care about my safety? He just wants all the credit and to prove that I'm not The Chosen One" Anakin Skywalker sighed and gripped his hair in both fists.

Now, more than ever, he wished Obi-wan were here. But Obi-wan had left on an adventure that Anakin would much rather be on than deciding this.

It had been four long, strenuous weeks since they had saved the Chancellor. In that time, he had been asked to spy on the Chancellor by the Jedi Council, which was technically treason and against the blasted code for force sakes. He found out Padme was pregnant, which he _**really**_ wished he could remember attempting.

The Chancellor had appointed him his own representative on the Jedi Council, which hadn't sat well with the old folk and he had been given the nice seat in the council room but clearly told that he was **not **a master despite all he had done to deserve it.

And **then**, he had had a premonition that Padme would die in childbirth, which** terrified** him. He couldn't lose her too.

After that, the Chancellor told him that they found Grievous, yet, the Council refused the Chancellor's well-thought out request and just to spite -as Anakin suspected- his pride had sent Obi-wan to capture Grievous instead.

As if all this weren't enough, Chancellor Palpatine had revealed himself as a Sith Lord and had offered Anakin power enough to end the Clone War, save the galaxy and rescue Padme.

Anakin-like a good Jedi- had run to Windu to tell him, and the bald-headed **_stupid-head_** had told him to sit in the Council room until he was finished killing Palpatine.

Fear, fury, guilt, resentment, he had let most of it go a few weeks ago, but now it was back, and in bigger multitudes than before. What was he supposed to do? If he stayed here, would Padme be all right?

Why would he stay in an Order that did not respect him? That didn't believe in him? Or what they claimed to be right? What if Windu needed help? What if he wasn't strong enough? Or, worst of all, as a Jedi, Anakin wasn't strong enough to save Padme?

This thought struck tears into his eyes. He looked up. The falling sun was resting on the Senate Building elegantly. Anakin could almost see, on one of the thousands of decks the Senate Building had, Padme, her stomach bulging as she looked over at him worriedly.

He could almost sense the life inside of her stomach, his child, who would probably be born force-sensitive. Did he want his child to be a Jedi? His mind turned to Ahsoka.

Did he want his baby to grow up as she had? Inside of a temple, not knowing anything of the world beyond? Not allowed to love, feel, or know who his parents truly were? To fall into countless dangerous situations a day? To live in the Clone War? As Ahsoka had?

Anakin shuddered and stood, he had made up his mind. His child would not grow up in a universe converged in warfare. With confident, determined strides, Anakin headed out of the room.

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

"OH!" The crowd gasped as Ahsoka smacked her last piece down. She leaned back in her seat and smirked. "I won," she announced simply. "Tano has done it again!" A younger padawan laughed giddily. Ahsoka grinned. "How did you do that?" Barriss asked from behind her. "She plays Sabbacc with Master Kenobi, that's how. He _**always**_ wins," O'mer, who had been watching Ahsoka's moves intently, said.

"Not always," Ahsoka laughed as her opponent stared open-mouthed at the board. "When my master cheats he can win," a combined giggle went around from the younglings. "Yes, well," Barriss said shooting them all teasing looks. "Let's not give them any ideas," she looked down at the board.

"That was an impressive move, Ahsoka," she complimented. Ahsoka only stood and stretched. "Not really," she reflected. She had seen enough of her master's gloating sprees to be humble. "Who else wants to play?" she asked gesturing at the board.

"Are you joking? You've beaten everyone," Jinx pointed out in his usual unenthusiastic tone. "She could probably beat Yoda," O'mer chuckled. Ahsoka shuddered at the thought of playing Sabbacc with the little master. He had never been beaten yet.

"No, not by a long shot," she yawned. "And besides, I didn't mean play with **me;** I meant who wants to play besides me?" She corrected. "I'll do it," Barriss said slipping into Ahsoka's seat.

"You're on, Offee," another Padawan by the name of Tara said slipping into the crest-fallen opponent's seat. Ahsoka patted her victims shoulder "hay, if you played with Master Kenobi, you'd be good too," she said, attempting to cheer him.

People had long told her she had a knack for making people feel better. Anakin had once told her that she could make a destroyed droid laugh. She still didn't know if that was a compliment or not.

The Padawan gave her a wan grin. "I'll have to ask him to play sometime," he said devilishly. Ahsoka laughed and shook her head "you'll regret that," she warned, half kidding. Jinx slipped in next to her, his expression serious. "Do you sense that?" he asked in a whisper.

"I do," O'mer said softly, joining them. Ahsoka gave both worried looks. They had only come back from Iwasskah a small number of months before, and ever since then both had followed her around until they got used to the temple again. Now that they were used to it although, they came to her continuously for any problems.

"I did sense a shift in the force a minute ago," she agreed softly. "As did I!" Barriss called over her shoulder. "And I!" Tara added, not moving her eyes from her piece.

The younglings looked up at their teachers for the day with confusion, but quickly went back to watching the game. Ahsoka scowled, if they all sensed it, then something was going to happen. And soon.

Thanks once again to all of my wonderful reviewers. I'm ready and waiting to be done with this story. I have a much better one in mind...

~Queen Yoda


	7. Chapter 7

~Anakin's POV~

When Anakin ran into the Chancellor's private chamber, he was astonished to find four dead masters on the floor. He glanced at them with a cringe. Despite the council's rudeness, all of the masters had at one time helped Obi-wan with his training.

Shaking his head, Anakin hurried into the office, and found a gruesome scene. The windows had been smashed, causing warm air to bluster in from the rushing speeders outside. The Chancellor was pushed against the edge of the broken window, his face gaunt and wrinkled. Mace Windu stood above him, breathing hard.

"Anakin" the Sith gasped upon noticing him. "What did I tell you? The Jedi are taking over!" he croaked in a exhausted voice. "The Sith will never rise again. This is over!" Mace yelled glancing at Anakin questioningly. Anakin ignited his saber and walked in.

"Master," he began. "No! I have the power!" The Sith screamed as lightning exploded from his fingers. Mace deflected the attack with his lightsaber, swerving in his desperate attempt for balance. "Ultimate power!" Palpatine roared increasing his attack. Anakin covered his eyes against the glare as Windu groaned in determination and weakening power.

"Do not be a pawn of the Jedi any longer!" The Chancellor hollered as the lightning bounced off of Mace's lightsaber and back at him. The lightning flowed uncontrollably out of his fingertips; causing more just to come right back at him. "Anakin, help me!" he gasped in a voice so weak Anakin gulped. "I'm too weak! The Jedi are using you, Anakin!" he spluttered.

"Uh! Don't listen to him Anakin!" It was the first time the older master had used his first name. "I have the power to save your wife!" Ouch, why'd he have to go and say that? Suddenly, the lightning cut, leaving the wise, handsome face of his old friend smoking and partly melted.

"Anakin," he pleaded. "Please, I'm too weak," Anakin gulped as Windu gasped for breath, raising his lightsaber. "Master," he began again. "He is unarmed, and too weak. The battle has been won_," and I still need his help_, he added in his mind.

Mace shook his head "no, the battle will not be won until this Sith imposter is dead," he sneered. Anakin shook his head in horror, Windu **couldn't.** "Please," the Chancellor begged.

"I give up, I'm too weak," he cast imploring eyes to Anakin, who took an angry step forward. "It isn't the Jedi way!" he yelled, furious. Mace would have listened to Obi-wan, or Yoda, but not to him. He was just a stupid youngling, a liability.

Mace glanced at him, surprised at his tone before slowly nodding. "You…. You are right, Anakin. It isn't the Jedi way to kill an un-armed prisoner, even if he is a Sith," deactivating his saber, Mace grabbed Palpatine's arm and hauled him up. The Sith looked surprised, as if his plans had been ruined.

Anakin himself was astonished. Had **_Mace Windu_** of all people just admitted that he was **right**? And About the Code too? Alright; it was official, he was **so **The Chosen One.

He nodded and forced his legs forward. "Thank you, master," he didn't know what he was thanking Mace for, but he felt he should. But Windu shook his head.

"No, I should be thanking you. You have saved the Jedi, and the universe from a Sith this day, Anakin. And me. I admit the war has given me an edge to win," he sighed and shook his head regretfully.

"As it has the other Jedi. We have much work to do," Anakin beamed; finally, **finally**, he was getting the recognition he had worked for. He was finally getting through to the other Jedi that maybe their tactics weren't all true. He was **_so _**The Chosen One.

Forcing Sidious's hands behind his back, Windu continued. "Wife? He asked causally. Anakin paled, he heard that? He gulped, well, it was about time he told someone anyway.

The secret was bound to get out eventually. "Senator Amidala" he croaked. The Chancellor watched them closely, his gaze as focused as a hawks. Anakin felt all the more uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

But Mace didn't seem surprised as he studied him. "The council thought you two were a bit too close," he reflected. Anakin looked down, wondering how to phrase what his heart had wanted to say every time the two were in public together. "I love her," it came out like a pebble he had been holding on his tongue. Rough, but easily.

Master Windu sighed "you wouldn't be the first to say that," he groaned. Anakin stared at him; he **wasn't** the first Jedi to fall in love? Why had no one ever told him that? Mace saw his flabbergasted look and his mouth crooked up in a tiny smile of amusement.

"Your own master has fallen in love, you know. Many Jedi do not follow the attachment rule, Anakin. The council didn't find it too appalling if their love life did not get in the way of their work," too many revelations at one time.

Anakin was nearly hyperventilating. Obi-wan had fallen in love? Other Jedi had fallen in love? The council hadn't cared? Again, why did no one ever tell him any of this? Palpatine let out a dark chuckle. "Just as I thought, hypocrites," before either Jedi could answer, he tried to swerve out of Mace's grip.

The Jedi Master gasped as he was flung to the windows by a powerful force push consumed by rage and greed. Anakin sprang to grab his hand just as he was about to flail from the Senate Building.

Meanwhile, Sidious had reached his desk and was about to start speaking into a holo-gram. Windu hauled himself up by Anakin's hand quickly. "Get him!" he ordered, already ahead of Anakin. Anakin threw out his hand, and with a jerk, the Sith was pulled back into Mace's arms.

Anakin felt fury build within him. A good man knew when he was defeated. He had once believed that Palpatine was a good man. He had trusted this man, he had held affection for Palpatine, and he had betrayed him. He had lied to him. Everything had been a lie.

"You, Sith," he growled as the former chancellor struggled in The older man's arms. "Need to settle down," with that said, he reared back a fist.

Mace made no move to stop him as Anakin rammed gloved knuckles into Sidious's face. He brushed his hands off, relatively proud of himself as the Sith slouched, unconscious. "Well," he said smugly. "There goes that problem," he snorted. Windu gave him an odd, studying look.

"I agree. Come, we have to lock him away. I feel sorry for Obi-wan, he's going to be busy explaining this when he gets back," Anakin frowned, about to ask why Obi-wan had to… Oh, right. The Negotiator.

Poor sucker.

"Eh," he said, instead of speaking his thoughts aloud. "He's got it," by that, he meant **_they_** had it. They were a team, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document here...

~Obi-wan's POV~

Obi-wan sighed and ran a hand smoothly through his beard. He had left for all of three days and Anakin had saved the blasted republic? Why was it he always missed these things?

Obi-wan rubbed his forehead, which was starting to ache with a headache, courtesy of General Grievous, which he had slain a mere few days ago. He hadn't slept in that time, either, instead having arrived on planet and been rushed to the Jedi temple where the media were swarming like a pack of fruit flies to a rotten strawberry.

Then Mace had given him a crude description of the event that had occurred and sent him off to write up a public speech about it. He had seen neither Anakin nor Mace since, though Yoda had come to visit. His backwards talking had not made Obi-wan's impending headache any better.

Suddenly, his door opened and in strode a very cheerful looking Anakin Skywalker. Obi-wan looked up from his data-pad, and studied his younger friend.

Anakin's eyes were aglow with joy, even the way he**_ walked _**screamed impossibly happy. He crossed his arms and gave Obi-wan one of the brightest grins he had ever seen. Obi-wan was instantly curious.

"Hello, Anakin," he said slowly. "Obi-wan! I'm so glad to see you. I heard you killed Grievous. Good job. Sorry I did not come earlier, but guess what?" The knight spluttered optimistically. Obi-wan only cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Anakin's lightheartedness was contagious.

"What?" he wondered. "Padme gave birth and she didn't die! Isn't that great?" he exploded. Obi-wan blinked, what was this about dying? And Padme gave birth, wasn't it a bit early for that? She was only a few months pregnant. "Yes," he said cautiously.

"But why did you think she was going to die?" he asked. "Oh, I had a dream about it. It was stressing me out," Anakin said with a dismissive wave of his real hand. Obi-wan frowned; about to further inquire when Anakin asked, excitedly.

"We had twins, can you believe it! We named them Luke and Leia," he explained. Obi-wan smiled feebly, it appeared Anakin wasn't going to let him speak any time soon, so he sat back and listened. Anakin, though, was staring at him.

"Aren't you shocked, surprised, anything?" he asked. Obi-wan blinked. "About what?" he asked. Anakin's eyebrows creased; "didn't you hear me? We had twins. They're **_my _**children, master," he explained, a bit nervously.

Obi-wan sensed his anxiety. He laughed. "Anakin, you do realize that I already knew about you and Padme, right?" he asked. Anakin both went pale and spluttered stupidly. Obi-wan found the sight very amusing. The young knight sank down next to him on the couch, flabbergasted.

"You…. How…. Why…?" Obi-wan chuckled and Anakin snapped back into intelligence. He smiled weakly and shook his head. "I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you," he said.

"You should have," Obi-wan agreed. "Why didn't you tell me you knew, master?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan shrugged, thinking that Anakin was very oblivious. Like master, like apprentice.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready," he answered. Anakin stared. "Obi-wan," he said slowly, as if talking to a particularly dangerous and/or stupid animal. "I was **_never_** going to tell you," he recited.

Obi-wan was a bit insulted by his tone. "And just why not?" he demanded. _Then again_, he thought before Anakin could answer. _You never did tell him about you and Siri. _

He brushed the thought off. Anakin had been his apprentice; there were some things he had not wanted him to know then. Things he **_still _**didn't want him to know now. Siri had been a place in his heart too deep even for his friend.

Anakin was studying him intently, as if re-evaluating his soul. Obi-wan never had liked that stare of his, it was past creepy.

"I…" Was he waking from a dream? He sounded like it. "I don't know," Anakin smiled. "I really don't. It doesn't even matter now, whatever the reason had been, it was stupid as all kriff," he said.

Obi-wan nodded, satisfied. "So," Anakin went on. "That makes you and Ahsoka. She knew, too," he said. Obi-wan chuckled softly. "I told her," he confessed. "I thought she had a right to know," he explained seeing Anakin's look.

His former apprentice sighed. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Obi-wan?" He asked. "No, but I'd like to know what you think you were doing saving the Republic without me. I'm hurt, Anakin. You know on adventures like that you need either myself or Ahsoka to chaperone, wouldn't want you getting confused when the bad guy doesn't just blatantly announce he's going to destroy you," he teased.

Anakin smacked him with a pillow. "And there you go again, disrespecting your elders," he laughed, hitting him back. Anakin grinned. "You're no good, Obi-wan," he sighed. Obi-wan chuckled softly, recounting all often times he had been told that. "How is Padme?" he asked, returning to his speech.

"Tired, but happy. Ahsoka came to visit her, and when they started talking about girl things, I ran. Force knows I do **_not _**need to know any of that," he said. Obi-wan nodded in understanding. "You're becoming a wise young man," he approved. Anakin laughed.

"Good to know. Do you want to come see Luke and Leia with me?" he asked. "I'd love too, Anakin, but I have to finish this speech for Mace," he sighed. Anakin scowled. "Oh, that? Did he even tell you what happened?' he asked. Obi-wan shrugged.

"The details, which is all I'm putting into the speech anyway. Speaking of which, aren't you worried about the council?" he asked, suddenly remembering that he would not have time to negotiate on his friend's behalf this time. Anakin only grinned slyly. "Not at all," he chirped.

"You see, Master Windu found out that I was married during the duel with Palpatine. Strangely, he said something about the council not being too concerned if it didn't get in the way of the Jedi's work," Obi-wan nodded, he had been there to agree each time.

"So, I talked it out with him and Master Yoda, and as soon as the council **_can_** get together, they'll decide what to do about Luke and Leia, but Master Windu said they'll probably just ignore my marriage to Padme since I haven't let it get in the way of my duty," he said happily. Obi-wan grinned, a weight lifted off of his shoulders. There went that problem.

"I'm glad, Anakin. And don't worry about Luke and Leia," he assured him. "I'll make sure they're trained in the temple, they only get the privilege of knowing their parents," he guaranteed.

Anakin put a hand on his shoulder, eyes flashing with gratitude. "Thank you," he said. Obi-wan merely nodded; truthfully he had no clue why Anakin was thanking him. What were friends for?

He glanced up, only to see Anakin studying him frankly. "What?" he asked. "I've been thinking, master. All this time, since the first moment I met the blasted man, Palpatine has been trying to turn me into a Sith," he contemplated. Obi-wan felt a shudder go up his spine; he had nearly choked on his own breath when Mace had told him that earlier.

He nodded. "And I wonder what would have happened if he had," the shudder turned into an icy terror in his heart. Was Anakin having second thoughts? The younger knight met his gaze, and smiled crookedly.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts," he let out a slow breath; this child was just **_trying_** to kill him. "But I do wonder what he would have made me do, what I would have become. Do you… Do you think that's what my dream was about? The one I had a few weeks ago about that machine?" he asked.

Obi-wan scowled, remembering the images Anakin had projected into his mind. The dream Ahsoka's voice rang in his mind. _"How would you know? Maybe he gave up on life, when his best friend betrayed him."_ If Anakin had turned to the dark side, would Obi-wan have had a reason to live?

There was the other Jedi…. Or; Palpatine would have killed them. Ahsoka had gone into hiding, had she not ? The only way that she would **_ever_** have done that was if… If she were the last Jedi.

No, he would have had no reason to live anymore. "I think it **was** a premonition, then," he said slowly, hardly able to believe it. Anakin nodded and leaned back, staring at the ceiling with opaque eyes. "I would have done terrible things," he whispered.

Obi-wan heard the horror in his voice. He felt it in his own heart; would he have had to fight this man? The man he had raised and reviewed as a son, his little brother?

"How do you think I would have ended up like that?" Anakin whispered. Obi-wan hated this conversation. "We would have had to fight Anakin," his mind flipped through the dream. "Obviously, somehow I survived. And obviously you got hurt," there was no satisfaction in his voice.

He felt Anakin shiver next to him. "That… It sounds like a horrible future. Padme and the babies, what would have happened to them? I would have killed Ahsoka, turned into that giant breathing machine and you…" he trailed off; Obi-wan would have committed suicide, according to Ahsoka.

"Luke and Leia, what would have happened to them?" for some reason, Anakin was still going. "Ahsoka and I would have made sure they were alright, if they survived," in that future, who would have survived?

Anakin closed his eyes. "Master, if just a few things went differently, if just one thing had gone differently… Force; that could have been our future. It makes me sick," he wasn't alone in that.

"You never would have gone along with it," even he didn't exactly believe his comforting words. Anakin had always protected the ones he loved; he would always do so. Whatever the cost.

"Yes, I would have," yes, well, it had sounded much less dreadful in his head. Anakin sighed and opened his eyes. "It scares me sometimes, how much power I have and what I'll do to protect people. It really does," he said. Obi-wan felt a pang of sympathy. Many gifts could be burdens.

"Do not dwel on it, Anakin," he instructed gently. "The future is never set in stone, and there are many different outcomes of a future. That was one; we took the other. It's alright, now we can work to make a new future," he said. Anakin nodded, slowly.

"Your right," he agreed. "What could have happened; didn't. Everything is alright now," he grinned, and the happy man who had walked in the door was back. Obi-wan preferred him to the other.

"You know what? Enough of this depressing mood nonsense. Come on," Anakin grabbed his hand, standing. "Where in the blazes are we going?" Obi-wan asked. "Where do you think, old man? We're going to Dex's to celebrate," Anakin replied, tugging at his hand as if he were ten again and wanted to go stare at whatever else had caught his eye.

It was ironic, how much of a child he still was, compared to Obi-wan. Perhaps that was what made them the perfect balance. Day and night, destruction and creation, good and great.

"Celebrate? Anakin, if you haven't noticed, I have work to do," Obi-wan pointed out firmly, ignoring the gloved hand tugging at his own.

"I know, but you just got back from destroying General Grievous and I just got back from arresting a Sith. We deserve a little downtime. Besides, if Mace wants the speech done so badly, he oughta bother to do it himself, you're the youngest on the council, grunt work is for Yoda," Obi-wan sighed.

Where had this opposition to authority come from? He had tried so desperately hard to teach him otherwise. Qui-gon had done the exact same thing, driving Obi-wan to the brink of insanity. Just as Anakin did.

"No," he said again, stubbornly. "You go ahead, Anakin. Someone has to be the responsible one after all," he said. Anakin rolled his eyes. "That's nice, you've been responsible for way too long. It **_has_** to get boring some time," Obi-wan returned his attention to his data-pad obstinately.

Anakin let out a long-suffering groan. "Ah, come **_on_**, Obi-wan. The Clone war, after four blasted years, is over, and you're going to do more work? There are parades in the streets outside of the temple. Even the clones have left their barracks and are out there drinking with the civilians. I saw some younglings dancing on the roof of the **_senate building_**. I don't care if I have to drag you, we are **going** to have some fun today," he determined.

Obi-wan sat up, bedazzled into shock. The Clone war was over. The death, the cruelty, the treachery and suffering was over. Restored was the peace, and the Jedi were free of combat. **Free**. No more soldiering, no more months of straight battles and grime. No more war.

It was a miracle. But he still had work to do.

"The Clone war is over," he repeated incredulously. It sounded even more glorious out-loud. Anakin smiled and nodded, tugging at his hand again. "Yep," he agreed. Obi-wan felt a grin slowly slid over his face. Perhaps he could…. "No," he said. "I still have work to do," and that was that.

Evidently, Anakin didn't care. With a huff of determination and muttering impolite words in Huttese, he unceremoniously picked Obi-wan up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan gasped, hanging limply as Anakin strode happily to the door. "Put me down this instant!" he ordered furiously trying to get out of his former padawan's grip. "I told you I would drag you," Anakin fairly sang. "I didn't think you were**_ serious_**! Put me down, Anakin! Anakin!" he yelled, struggling.

"I'm about to drop yu on your head," Anakin informed him cheerfully. "Then drop me, you oaf! It's what I want! You can't just cart people away at will, Anakin! Anakin, are you even listening to me?" he demanded, enraged.

"Nope," Anakin laughed. "Anakin! If you don't put me down this minute..." Anakin only laughed. "This is funny, you're having a tantrum!" he said. Obi-wan felt his face grow hot with indignation, by all means, he did **_not have tantrums._** He slapped Anakin behind the head.

"I'm not having a tantrum, you thoughtless, wild beast! Who taught you this behavior, because it surely wasn't me! Anakin, I am going to murder you," he kept on, still trying to escape.

He could almost hear Qui-gon laughing next to him.

"Murder isn't the Jedi way, master," Anakin chuckled. "Oh, **now** you want to follow the Jedi way? This is completely, utterly and unequivocally inappropriate and unfair, Anakin! Put me down!" He ordered once more.

Anakin stopped, about a centimeter in front of the door. His shoulders were shaking with laughter. Obi-wan crossed his arms, very un-amused.

Suddenly, again without any warning whatsoever, Anakin dropped him on his head. "Ow!" Obi-wan yelped, landing square on his forehead. His headache raged into a stinging agony. "Anakin, you trader, why'd you have to do that?" he demanded, further angry as he rubbed his ringing head.

Anakin was staring at him with thinly veiled laughter. "You said you wanted me to drop you," he replied. "Not on the head, you imbecile! Look at my forehead; I have a blasted**_ bruise_**. You force-forsaken fool, how could you do this to me?" He griped.

Anakin had begun laughing when he had begun, and he leaned against the door, holding his burning sides now. Obi-wan glared at him, still rubbing his head huffily. His mouth perked up in a smile as he stood, brushing himself off. Anakin was doubled over, laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Obi-wan mumbled. Anakin only continued. Obi-wan let out a deep breath, and his smile turned into a chuckle. "Alright, it was funny," he confessed.

Anakin nodded and straightened out, his giggles subsiding. "Will… You… Still… Go with me, master?" he gasped. Obi-wan sighed and shook his head. He really should not; he had so much work to do. Mace was depending on him to finish it.

_ Obi-wan?_ Qui-gon whispered. _Forget your duty for once. Be a man, not a Jedi. Go have some fun_. _There will plenty of time for you to be the wise one later. You've fought a hard battle, let it go_. Well; when he put it **that **way.

Obi-wan sent his data-pad one last look. "Master?" Anakin was looking at him with pleading eyes. Obi-wan looked away, smiling. He could never resist it when people looked at him like that.

_The Clone War is over_, he reminded himself. "Are there really parades in the streets?" he asked. Anakin nodded quickly. "Please, Obi-wan?" He asked again. Obi-wan laughed and flung an arm over his friend's shoulders. It had been a long time since he had been a child.

That didn't mean he had forgotten.

He pushed Anakin out of the way. "Race you down there!" he dared, bolting out of the door. Anakin stayed rooted to his place for a moment in pure shock.

And then he laughed again. "You're on, Kenobi!" he called, running after him. The two ran out of the Temple, which was empty of Jedi anyway, all of them, having had the same idea as Anakin.

Watching from above was two chuckling specters though. One having been a slave and one having been a Jedi. They were equals, where they had gone. The woman smiled and shook her head.

The man put an arm around her and shook his, at long last; the force had been balanced, the Sith defeated and the universe-and their boys-were once again at peace.

Alright, it was a bit of off the original and right storyline, but I still believe that proved useful. By the way, I want to send out an absolute thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me advice; you have no inclining what it means to me. Well, this story is done and I hope you're ready for another, because coming soon is: The Dawn of Conclusion!...

~Queen Yoda


End file.
